Did you know
by Klorfrosken
Summary: A oneshot LEJP fic. Every single “romantic” person reading an LJ fic are waiting fore one single moment. The kiss. Well here it is. No information before and no information after. Have fun :


Disclaimer: No I don't own any of it. (Even though I most certainly would have loved to)

Summary: A one-shot LEJP fic. Every single "romantic" person reading an LJ fic are waiting fore one single moment. The kiss. Well here it is. No information before and no information after. Have fun )

**(A/N: This song inspired me to write this story in the first place. Originally I wanted to get more of the song in it, but somehow it didn't come to that. You should still read the song though, it's beautiful.)**

(song: Do you realize?! By "The Falming Lips")

Do you realize?!

That you have the most beautiful face?

Do you realize?!

We're floating in space?

Do you realize?!

That happiness makes you cry?

Do you realize?!

That everyone you know someday will die.

And instead of saying all of your goodbyes

Let them know

You realize that life goes fast,

It's hard to make the good things last,

You realize the sun doesn't go down,

It's just an illusion caused by the world,

Spinning 'round.

Do you realize?!

Do you realize?!

And instead of saying all of your goodbyes

Let them know

You realize that life goes fast,

It's hard to make the good things last,

You realize the sun doesn't go down,

It's just an illusion caused by the world,

Spinning 'round.

Do you realize?!

**(A/N: Then, I'm not going to bother you anymore, but get to the story)**

**Did you know?**

"Did you know you've got an incredible face?" James suddenly asked Lily for no apparent reason.

"Harr, harr James. Very funny…" Lily answered sarcastically, not looking up from the pages in her hand.

James looked at her with his mouth open "I'm not kidding"

Lily sighed a bit annoyed, and continued looking at the papers. James had a feeling she wasn't really seeing them at all.

"Are you seriously telling me nobody's ever told you that before?!" James exclaimed. Lily just shrugged sadly in answer.

"Oh. My. God." James said silently. "That's just unbelievable". He put a hand under her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"You are beautiful" he continued emphasising the last word, "and keep your mouth shut. You're a girl _and_ it's you I'm talking about, you are not objective in this matter and are therfore forbidden to utter an opinion"

James didn't stop to consider, he just uttered the words being sent from his heart to his mind.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever known. And that says something! I can't think of any person on the whole planet even coming remotely near your beauty" James took a quick breath not allowing Lily to say anything. "I don't care what we've agreed to about being just friends. I love you Lily. I've tried to surpress it for you, but I can't anymore"

Not letting Lily think, or even thinking himself, James leaned down and kissed Lily's wonderful full rose lips. He felt sparks fly through his entire body, and the feel of her lips on his lingering even after he'd let go.

"I'm sorry…" James started after a moments pause "I din't mean to do that. I'll leave you alone"

James slowly turned around beginning to make his way through the empty common room to the boys' dormitory. A single tear slid from his right eye down his cheek. He knew Lily wouldn't want to speak to him ever again.

**(A/N: I actually considered making a chapter-break here just to be mean, but we all know how it ends anyway so…. What's the point?)**

Lily stood silently watching James' retreating back. She was confused. Everything had gone so fast. What James had said had been so beautiful. No one had ever said anything like that to her before, not even her few past boyfriends.

Lifting her hand to her lips still feeling a strange warmth where James had kissed her, she made a desicion. It was time she stopped being the stubborn, sensible, know-it-all, she usually was and start listening to her heart instead of her brain.She now knew she was wrong thinking her feelings for James were just those of a close friendship. She realized it was better to risk getting hurt than continue living without anything at all.

All these thoughts rushed through Lily's brain in a matter of seconds, and before James could take a third step, she grabbed his harm turning him around. He didn't have time to say or do anything before she had her arms around his neck and was kissing him with all of her heart.

James stood frozen by surprise for about a second before he started carefully kissing her back. The kissed turned quite a lot more passionately before they broke apart, both slightly out of breath.

"I'm so sorry James. I've been so stupid! Can you forgive me?" Lily asked quietly, looking directly in James' eyes.

"Always" James answered smiling before he leaned down for another kiss, which Lily happily answered.

-----------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------

"What made you change your mind?" James asked Lily a couple of hours later when they were sitting together in front of the fire place, tightly wrapped in each others arms, talking.

"I just figured out that it was time I stopped being so stubborn and showed us both how I really felt."

James smiled and gently kissed the top of her head before pulling a blanket over them both. It didn't take long before both of them were sound asleep, feeling happy and comfortable in each others company.

Fin.

**Author's note:****So here it is. My first fic. It's not one of the best I know, but I wrote it one o'clock in the morning. I would like to apologize for all the spelling/grammar mistakes I know I've made. My pitty excuse is that I'm at the moment living in germany as an exchange student and therefore can' speak any language correctly. Not even my birth-language norwegian. I would appreciate it if you told me what mistakes I have so that I can correct them. **

**Please review all of you. I don't care if it's roses or flames. I appreciate your oppinion…**


End file.
